


One-shot Skull et les Arcobaleno

by CorrindeNorr



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrindeNorr/pseuds/CorrindeNorr
Summary: Divers petit fait de la vie des arcobaleno avant et après la malédictions.
Relationships: Arcobaleno/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	1. Météo

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartienne évidement pas, les personnages seront parfois un peu OC. C'est mon premier essai a la fanfiction.

Se passe avant et après la malédiction, j’utilise le nom original de Reborn avant qu’il devienne Reborn. Les personnages seront un peu Oc sans doute car je prends en compte avant la malédiction et comme le dit Reborn il a changé après celle-ci, je suppose que c’est pareil pour d’autre.  
Résumé : Skull possède l’étrange capacité de pouvoir prédire la météo et surprend les Arcobaleno.

La première fois que cela se produisit, ils venaient d’emménager dans leur manoir, Renato se préparait à sortir faire un tour de reconnaissance en ville quand Skull l’apostrophât de façon surprenante lorsqu’il ouvrit la porte.  
Tu devrais prendre un parapluie, il va pleuvoir d’ici 1heure au plus tard.  
Renato haussa un sourcil a cette réponse et regarda le ciel qui était d’un bleu sans nuage,  
Fon apparut et se joignit à eux  
-Tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que je t’accompagne ? Je voudrais découvrir les alentoursn’étant pas d’ici.  
-Ça ne me gêne pas. Lui répondit Renato  
Alors que les deux passaient la porte Skull leur conseilla à nouveau de prendre des parapluies  
Ce qu’ils ne firent pas puisque la pluie ne semblait pas au rendez-vous.

Alors qu’ils se baladaient en ville pour de futur reconnaissance (mission ou tout simplement les courses puisqu’ils sont 7 à la maison) Ils eurent une mauvaise surprise quand des gouttes commencèrent à tomber avant de devenir plus forte.  
-C’est une plaisanterie ? Demanda Renato d’un air contrarié  
-Je pencherais pour une coïncidence lui répondit son collègue d’un air calme et intrigué par ce fait.

Ils furent de retour au manoir 2heures après leur départ complètement trempés et furent accueillis par un nuage au sourire narquois tenant des serviettes qu’il leur tendit en disant :  
\- Je vous l’avais dit.

La seconde fois eu lieu avec Luche inquiète en regardant par la fenêtre du salon.  
-Oh non le linge va s’envolé avec un vent si fort !!!  
-Un problème Luche ? Lui demanda Lal qui rentrait d’une mission.  
-J’ai mis le linge dehors pour qu’il sèche mais le vent s’est levé et je crains qu’il ne s’envole.  
\- Je l’ai rentré il y a 10 min Luche, rassura Skull quand j’ai vu que le vent commençait à se lever,  
il est dans la buanderie.  
-Merci  
-Pas de quoi et il s’en retourna à ses affaires.

La troisième fois cela arriva pendant une mission ou ils étaient tous présent, pendant que certain  
se débarrassaient des ennemis d’autres fouillaient l’endroit à la recherche de ce pourquoi on les avaient embauchés quand Skull regarda par la fenêtre avant de se mettre à froncer les sourcils, Verde qui était avec lui dans le bureau demanda s’il y’avait un problème  
-On devrait se dépêcher le brouillard se lève et va compliquer notre fuite.  
-En effet le temps commence à changer, j’ai cru comprendre que ce n’est pas la première fois que  
tu fais des prédictions météorologiques j’aimerai expérimenter cela prochainement.  
Verde remonta ses lunettes, une lueur maléfique apparue dans son regard.  
Et comme prévu le brouillard apparu et ne permettait pas de voir au-delà d’un mètre de distance malgré ce petit problème tous revinrent au manoir en toute sécurité pendant que les derniers survivants (s’il y en avait eu !) continuaient de les chercher dans le brouillard. 

Renato attrapa Skull par son col et le jeta sur un fauteuil avant e se planter devant lui, relevant son fedora d’un air menaçant :Je veux savoir comment tu fais pour savoir quand tel ou tel temps va apparaitre quand même les météorologues en sont incapable.  
L'ombre du fedora couvrant ses yeux le fit paraitre plus menaçant encore, les autres futursArcobelano s’étaient également approché curieux de cet étrange phénomène. Skull se recroquevilla un peu sur son fauteuil avant de répondre  
-Je ne sais pas vraiment, je sens les changements dans l’air et cela signifie que c’est pour bientôt mais je ne peux pas prévoir sur un long terme. Je roule et travaille beaucoup en extérieur je suppose que cela vient de là.  
Après cela plus aucun des autres ne remirent en question son étrange capacité et l’acceptèrent facilement et reconnurent intérieurement qu’elle était bien pratique autant que les visions de Luche.

La fois suivante eu lieu durant une réunion pendant les tests des Primo pour la reconnaissance de la dixième génération Vongola. Ils s’étaient installés sur une zone herbeuse seul Skull était resté debout et regardait le ciel en fronçant à nouveau les sourcils.  
-Un problème laquais, kora ?  
-On devrait bouger il va pleuvoir d’ici 30 minutes max tout au plus.  
-Muu, tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant ?  
Reborn toujours à l’écoute et observateur leur proposa d’aller dans la cabane un peu plus loin.  
-Attendez ne me dites pas que vous y croyez, Kora ? Colonello était surpris que les autres acceptent facilement la déclaration du laquais mais il est vrai qu’il n’était pas avec eux au début et donc ne connais pas l’étrange capacité de Skull à prédire la météo.  
-Cela fait longtemps qu’on ne remet plus en question les prévisions de Skull, s’il dit qu’il va pleuvoir alors il va pleuvoir lui rétorqua Lal.  
Ils se mirent donc en route pour la petite cabane et à peine la porte fermée la pluie se mit tomber à grosses gouttes, 10 min s’étaient écoulées depuis la prédiction. Verde toujours à l’affut de fait scientifique lui demanda :  
-Tu n’avais pas dit 30 min ?  
-J’ai dit 30 min maximum.

Et voila mon premier One-shot et aussi ma première fanfiction. Une petite reviewplease ? N'hésitez pas a donnez vos avis et vos conseil.


	2. Animaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skull est proche des animaux.

C’est par un après -midi chaud et ensoleillé que Fon décida de pratiquer ses katas dans le jardin, il se dirigeait vers une petite zone boisée quand il s’est soudainement arrêté, là sous le grand chêne se trouvait Skull endormi.  
Le voir faire la sieste n’avait rien de surprenant cela arrivait assez souvent, non ce qui est surprenant c’est la meute de loup qui dormais à ses coté, tous lovés contre lui à l’exception d’un qui regardait Fon en montrant de magnifique crocs aiguisés et lui grognait dessus.  
-Oups je vais m’éloigner un peu et les laisser à leur petite sieste.

Luche, Lal et Skull venaient de finir une mission en France quand Luche décida de faire un petit détour par une attraction touristique, c’était un spectacle sur les aigles et faucons.  
A la fin du spectacle les dresseurs se dirigèrent vers les spectateurs et leur permettre de toucher les oiseaux se rapprocher, l’un d’eux se dirigeât vers Skull et celui-ci sans hésitation mis un bras devant lui, un faucon vint s’y poser et permit à Skull de lui caresser le plumage.  
-Tu sembles aimer des animaux lui fit remarquer Luche.  
-Ce n’est pas ma première interaction avec eux.  
-Comment cela ?  
-J’ai déjà travaillé avec eux se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Lors d’une autre mission cette fois-ci en Amérique du nord, Skull et Renato durent laisser la voiture pour des chevaux, leur cible ayant choisi de se cacher dans un coin paumé et inaccessible (dans le vain espoir de décourager ses assaillants).  
-Tu es trop tendu Renato.  
-….  
-Nous sommes en pleine saison de la chasse, un seul coup de feu et ton cheval va partir au grand galop, relâche un peu de pression au niveau de tes mollets.  
-Ne me dit pas comment monter, lui rétorqua-t-il un brin agacé.  
BANG !!!  
Skull réussi avec un peu de difficulté à calmer son cheval et l’empêcher de détaler ce qui ne fut pas le cas de son collègue, alors il se lança à sa poursuite, une fois qu’il l’eu rattrapé il attrapa les rênes du cheval de Renato et commença tirer dessus pour le ralentir tout en lui parlant doucement pour le calmer.  
-Oh, Oh, Oh, calme tout va bien, là tout doux.   
Une fois le cheval calmer ils purent reprendre la route. Tu n’as pas l’habitude de monter je me trompe ?   
-Ce n’est en revanche pas ton cas.  
-Mes premières cascades je les ai faites à cheval.  
Cela expliquait pas mal de choses.

Skull, Viper et Verde se retrouvaient à une vente aux enchères  
(bien évidement illégale) sur des animaux, soit pour voir combien pouvait couter un animal (pour Viper toujours aussi amoureuse de l’argent), pour intérêt scientifique pour Verde et Skull pour si jamais il y avait un souci avec un animal (et vu leur travail et leur chance cela arriverait).  
-Voici un lion qui nous vient d’Afrique, on commence à 5000 lire (ancienne monnaies de l’Italie et ne connais pas valeur).  
-5500 !  
-6000 !  
-7000 !  
Roar !!!!  
Le Lion avait réussi à briser ses chaînes et sortir de sa cage et commençait à faire un carnage parmi les acquéreurs, jusqu’à ce qu’il se tienne devant Skull(qui s’était mis devant Viper et Verde).  
Le lion sauta sur Skull pour... mieux jouer avec lui...  
Verde se tourna vers Viper et :   
-On aura tout vu, une belle curiosité scientifique n’est-ce pas ?   
-Peut-on en faire une activité rémunérée ?


	3. Violon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pensée”  
> -dialogue  
> J'introduis ici des morceaux de musique qui sont tirés de l’anime La corda d’Oro anime qui ne m’appartient pas.  
> Skull offre à l'Arcobaleno des morceaux au violon.

Depuis qu’ils avaient commencé à vivre ensemble, chacun avait développé ses habitudes, Renato et son précieux expresso (pas café), Lal et l’entretien de ses armes...  
Ils ne parlaient que peu entre eux, la confiance n’étant que très limitée mais tous s’accordaient à dire que leur nuage était quelqu’un qui aimait s’exclamer très fort, pour autant à part le fait qu’il passait beaucoup de temps dans le garage à bricoler ses motos, on ne lui connaissait pas de véritable passe-temps, aussi quel fut la surprise pour Renato quand il rentra d’un rendez-vous (galant) pour entendre un air de violon résonner dans toute la maison.  
“Un violon ? Qui peut bien en jouer ? Cet air si je ne me trompe pas c’est Tristesse en étude E majeur de Chopin. Etrange c’est plus un morceau à jouer au piano (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PIYMe3ih-bo). Et bien essayons de découvrir notre mystérieux musicien. On sent dans cet air comme un au-revoir et un bonjour en même temps”.  
Il commença à monter les escaliers menant à l’étage mais bien évidement-il fallu qu’une marche décide de trahir sa présence et la musique s’arrêta aussitôt mais avant qu’il ne puisse continuer son ascension Luche arriva à son tour.  
-Quelque chose est arrivé ?   
-Non tout va bien. Il abaissa davantage son fédora pour cacher ses yeux.

Après une mission qui s’était dérouler de façon plus difficile que prévue et qui laissa les futurs Arcobaleno dans un sale état. Chacun avait regagné sa chambre quand une douce mélodie se fit entendre.  
“Ah, cette fois il s’agit du Canon en D majeur de Pachelbel (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KwvimPulMv0), c’est doux, cela apaise la tension de cette soirée difficile ” tel furent les pensées du tueur à gage (Y’a-t-il des sujets sur lesquels il n'a pas de réponse ?) avant de s’endormir paisiblement pour une fois.  
“La musique le plus doux des remèdes, bien plus que n’importe quelle parole, avec la musique on ne peut pas mentir, merci à toi jeune nuage” Le ciel s’endormit avec le sourire se disant que ce don de voyance ne se révélait pas toujours un fardeau.  
“Hum je ne connais pas cette musique, air européen ? Il faudra que je me renseigne demain mais ce n’est pas pour déplaire cela change de mes musiques” La tempête partie pour le pays des songes avec curiosité.  
“ Un proverbe dit que la musique adoucit les cœurs mais cela n’a pas encore été véritablement prouver scientifiquement, un sujet d’étude pour plus tard peut-être pour le moment, je crains que mon cerveau n’aie besoin pour un temps un peu de repos quelle perte de temps” La foudre ne put que donner de mauvaise volonté à son corps ce dont il avait besoin.  
“Yare, yare voilà une qualité qui pourrait apporter des bénéfices mais n’est pas utile pour notre travail” Avec cette note la brume se mit à rêver de quelle façon ille(bien qu’une fille, Viper semble préféré ou moi en tout cas le non-genre donc ille pour le genre neutre) tirera profit du musicien.  
“Une musique apaisante mais différente, je pourrais m’y habituer” La pluie laissa son corps relâcher enfin la pression de la mission et se permit d’écouter un peu plus avant de finalement plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve.  
J’espère que ce petit air leur aura permis de se détendre et d’oublier ce qu’on a vu. Ces paroles ne furent que murmures et une fois sur que tout le monde semblait se sentir mieux Skull se glissa à son tour dans son lit pour une nuit espérons le pas trop agité.  
Le nuage celui qui veille et protège sa famille de loin ce soir son devoir a été rempli, pas que les autres le sache mais cela lui convient.

Ce jour-là Skull se sentait déprimé, il n’en connaissait pas la cause exacte mais il savait qu’il avait besoin de se vider l’esprit et s’occuper les mains, c’est donc avec le violon en main qu’il se dirigeât vers le jardin bien que le ciel fût nuageux et que la pluie ne semblait pas loin, il choisit quand même de s’y installer et laissa ces mains faire leur travail sans qu’il y réfléchisse.  
Les autres installés dans le salon profitant d’un peu de calme (chose assez rare) entendirent le son du violon et tendirent l’oreille pour mieux entendre.  
-Il s’agit de Chaconne de Vitali(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nS4rZ-4asZk) les informa Renato.  
-Cette fois on sait qui a joué du violon pour nous la dernière fois après la mission, je ne m’y connais pas vraiment en musique de ce domaine de quel genre exactement s’agit-il ? Je suppose que c’est européen.  
-Il est classé dans le genre musique classique ainsi que le morceau auquel nous avons eu droit ce soir-là, on le différencie avec les airs que l’on entend aujourd’hui comme le jazz.  
Tous regardèrent Verde qui venait de les renseigner.  
-Je suis un scientifique mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne connais rien au reste, après tout je suis le nouveau de Vinci et mon prédécesseur était un artiste certe dans des domaines différents mais artiste tout de même.  
-Pourquoi ne joue-t-il pas devant nous ou plus près de nous selon vous ? La météo n’est pas clémente aujourd'hui il aurait pu choisir un endroit dans la maison plutôt que dehors. La question bien que posée sur un ton doux ne cachait en rien l’inquiétude de Luche.   
-Par timidité sans doute, lui répondit Lal tout en allant ouvrir la fenêtre pour mieux entendre.  
-C’est un morceau assez triste je dirais qu’il joue en fonction de ses sentiments, face à nous il fanfaronne avec arrogance mais quand il joue il se révèle davantage.  
Après un regard de concertation ils envoyèrent à travers leur lien leur flammes vers leur nuage pour l’apaiser, lui dire qu’ils étaient avec lui s’il en avait besoin et en réponse celui-ci changeât de morceau pour les remercier de leur sentiments, Skull savait que les sentiments n’étaient pas le fort des autres, il en appréciât davantage la saveur que cela fit naître dans sa poitrine. Il répondit avec l’Ave Maria de Schubert(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qL6rPHkhoe8).

On fit une fête pour célébrer la fin de la malédiction des Arcobaleno mais aussi qu’ils aient retrouver leur taille adulte. Skull se dirigeât vers Reborn et lui demanda s’il accepterait de l’accompagner au piano, bien que surpris celui-ci accepta non sans demander comment Skull savait qu’il pouvait en jouer.  
-Tu as jouer quelque fois chez nous mais aussi lors de cette mission chez ce Don.  
-Que veux-tu jouer ?   
-La Salut d’Amour de Elgar (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MUodvzeKfb0).  
S’adressant aux autres Arcobaleno cette fois.  
-C’est ma façon à moi de vous dire mes sentiments et la façon dont je vous perçois et il se lança avec Reborn. Tous furent enchantés par la musique et laissèrent leur sourire et leur flamme répondre aux sentiments de Skull.


	4. Luche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skull fait le point sur ses sentiments vis-a-vis de Luche

Skull ne sait pas quoi penser de Luche, d’un côté elle ressemble à la mère qu’il n’a jamais connue mais d’un autre il ne peut s’empêcher de se méfier d’elle et de sa gentillesse. Elle les accepte tels qu’ils sont et traite avec leurs personnalités et leurs caprices avec un grand sourire, mais quand personne ne regarde son regard dérive au loin.

-Pourquoi nous acceptes-tu aussi facilement ? Beaucoup nous ont rejeté mais toi tu agis comme une mère s’occupant d’enfants turbulents sans soucis.  
-Tu le sais que je suis une Donna n’est-ce pas ? Au hochement de tête de Skull elle reprit. Un Boss se doit de savoir comment traiter chacun de ses hommes, de bien les connaître et de subvenir à leur besoin, un Boss considère chacune des personnes travaillant pour lui faisant partie de sa famille, c’est de cette façon que l’on survit.  
-On ne se connait pas, Cheker Face nous a réunit pour du travail d’équipe, pas pour être une famille, chacun à accepter plus par challenge que réel envie d’être avec d’autre et se construire une petite famille, surtout après avoir été seul pendant si longtemps.

Durant leur conversation Skull remarqua que les flammes de Luche tentaient de se rapprocher de lui et de l’entourer, il les repoussait n’aimant pas le sentiment de chaîne que ces flammes dégageaient. Comme il a dit-il répondu à l’invitation pour le plaisir d’avoir de nouveau challenge pour ses compétences.  
Quand il rentrait de mission auquel elle n’avait pas participé, elle les attendait avec un bon repas et des boissons chaudes réconfortantes, elle réprimandait en douceur leur tueur à gage paranos qui était le plus méfiant envers chacun d’eux, elle aidait Fon à parler mieux l’Anglais et l’Italien pour faciliter la communication.

-Ma mère avant moi fut la Donna des Giglio et m’a appris tout ce que je sais, elle m’a montré comment être un bon Boss, même si nous n’avons aucun lien “pour le moment” ajouta-t-elle dans sa tête, vous traiter de la même façon que ma familia me semble être la meilleure chose à faire. Je suis aussi surprise cependant.  
-A quel sujet ?   
-Tu es à l’aise avec l’idée de mission qui sont risquées et implique la mort d’autrui, après tout tu n’as pas grandi dans le même milieu que nous.  
Les yeux de Skull prirent une teinte de violet plus sombre, la colère visible sur ses traits, il ne portait pas son casque ce qui est plutôt rare.  
-Tu ne connais pas et ne sais rien de ce que j’ai vécu et traversé pour en arriver là !!! Et il partit se calmer plus loin d’elle tout en essayant d’ignorer certains douloureux souvenirs qui prenaient un malin plaisir à le hanter. Il ne vit pas la surprise puis la tristesse apparaître dans les yeux de celle qui deviendra bientôt son ciel.

Cependant cela lui confirmait que sous ses airs de gentille femme, se trouvait une personne dangereuse qui tentait de l’amadouer pour obtenir quelque chose de lui, il devait l’admettre travailler avec les autres avait quelque chose de plaisant, chacun était le meilleur dans son domaine et tous pouvaient apprendre quelques petites astuces les uns des autres, mais d’un autre côté il sentait que quelque chose n’allait pas, il ne souhaitait que reprendre sa moto et courir loin et voyager à sa guise sans restriction, alors pourquoi restait-il ?   
Famille ce mot lui donnait envie, il veut savoir ce que c’est d’en avoir une et il est vrai que Luche est une bonne mère pour chacun, un sentiment de sécurité en sa présence (ce qu’il n’a pas ressenti pendant très longtemps), des mots de réconfort avec des petites douceurs pour apaiser chagrin et insécurité, réprimander quand l’un d’eux va trop loin que ce soit au manoir “pas la maison” ou en mission, elle est la voix de la sagesse quand Renato est celle du chaos. Plusieurs raisons qui le pousse à rester et voir comment vont évoluer les choses mais il sait qu’il va devoir garder sa méfiance car son instinct ne cesse de lui dire qu’il va bientôt se passer quelque chose qui va le changer.


	5. Spectacle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skull en a assez que les autres se moquent de lui, il va meur montrer de quoi il est capable et pourquoi il a été choisi.

C’est durant l’été juste après l’entrée au lycée de SawadaTsunayoshi que les Arcobaleno se sont retrouvés chez les Vongola (Reborn n’étant jamais loin de Tsuna et d’autres travaillant directement ou indirectement pour les Vongola) pour des questions de pratique (et ils sont toujours bien accueillis où qu’ils aillent).  
Ils se sont réunis dans un salon pour discuter et se moquer de leur plus jeune élément quand celui-ci en eu assez et réagit.  
-Assez !!!  
Le ton était sévère mais pas colérique ou pleurnichard comme les autres en avaient l’habitude, ils se tournèrent vers lui.  
-J’ai conscience de ne pas avoir vos capacités mais j’ai été choisi pour être le nuage Arcobaleno et pour une raison bien précise, pas uniquement et pas parce que mes flammes étaient les plus fortes et les plus pures. Avant qu’on ne soit maudit vous étiez bien content de mes capacités, mais vous ne m’avez jamais respecté. Faisons un défi j’ai un spectacle ce week-end et la semaine prochaine des représentations si vous êtes capable de reproduire et faire mieux que moi je ne dirais plus rien et serais votre faire-valoir, mais si vous n’en n’êtes pas capable je veux vos excuses à genoux et ne plus jamais vous entendre m’appeler par ces noms dégradants.  
Les yeux de Skull brillaient de colère mais aussi d’une fierté que les autres ne lui avait jamais vu, bien sur Reborn fière et assuré de sa supériorité comme toujours le regarda dédaigneusement.  
-C’est d’accord, mais tu as intérêt à ne pas te louper Lackey ou cela te coûtera cher.  
Hochement de tête des autres avec des sourires narquois.  
Quand vint le week-end ils allèrent à l’arène où l’adolescent devait faire son show. Avant d’entrer ils étaient confiants mais en voyant les divers équipements installés pour l’occasion, l’Arcobaleno fut moins sûr, ils s’entre-regardèrent avec appréhension, mais s’installèrent (le jeu en valait la chandelle). La dixième génération les avait accompagnés par curiosité sur les talents de Skull. Tous virent la foule grandissante s’installer, ce qui ajoutait à la curiosité car ils n’avaient retrouvé un corps d’adolescent qu’il y’a peu.   
D’un coup les lumières se baissèrent et le présentateur s’avança dans le centre de l’arène.  
-Bonjour à tous et bienvenus dans l’arène, aujourd’hui nous avons l’immense plaisir d’accueillir un jeune garçon au talent incomparable, qui n’a pas peur d’affronter en face la mort et les obstacles les plus difficiles, mais trêve de bavardage et place à l’action.  
Du haut de l’esplanade se trouvait Skull debout à coté de sa moto et pas encore casqué. Les autres purent voir son regard rempli de confiance et d’arrogance dont ils n’avaient pas ou plus l’habitude après la première réunion des décennies auparavant. Skull mit son casque et enfourcha sa moto, et s’élança sitôt que la musique commença.  
Il descendit à grande vitesse la rambarde pour remonter de l’autre côté, et tournoya dans les airs, avant de continuer sa route vers une autre rambarde et la passa sur une seule roue, il se retrouva ensuite sur le sable de l’arène où il en fit plusieurs fois le tour pour gagner en vitesse et alla sur une autre rampe qui était inclinée et permit au cascadeur de s’élancer vers le ciel, une fois dans les airs il décolla ses fesses de la selle et lança ses jambes de sortes à se retrouver à l’horizontale de sa moto.  
Au moment de la descente il se rassit mais n’hésita pas à lâcher le guidon et le récupéra juste avant de toucher le sol, il reprit la dance de sa moto et se dirigea vers des anneaux enflammés, trois anneaux se succédèrent et lors de l’approche du dernier l’intérieur entier de l’anneau prit feu mais Skull continua sans peur et même s’il semblait être lui-même en feu, cela ne le dérangea pas et l’instant suivant les flammes s’éteignirent.

Inutile de dire que les Arcobaleno étaient sous le choc face à ce qu’ils voyaient, certains d’entre eux sentirent leurs cœurs s’arrêter à plusieurs reprises et le spectacle n’était pas encore finit, aucun ne pensait pouvoir tenir à ce rythme.  
-Je pense que désormais on ne peut plus dire que sa conduite avec nous était folle, ceci est bien pire, commenta Fon le plus calme (en apparence).  
-Dites-moi que les flammes qui l’ont brûlé étaient des illusions.  
-Non Lal ce que l’on voit là est tout ce qu’il y a plus réel, et je n’arrive pas à me décider entre être horrifié par cela ou contrarié qu’il ne m’ait pas demandé d’utiliser mes illusions.  
-Dès que ce maudit spectacle est fini, je m’assure qu’il n’a pas de blessure et le soigne s’il y en a et ensuite je l’enferme dans une pièce de sécurité pour qu’il ne nous fasse plus ça.  
-Vous vous rappeler qu’il ya encore un show auquel on doit assister dans quelque jour, kora ? 

A cela les Arcobaleno se sentirent encore plus nerveux et se demandèrent à quoi ils allaient assister. Lorsque le show prit fin, ils étaient tous épuiser mentalement et se dirent que finalement Skull était bien parti pour gagner le paris (ils refusaient encore d’admettre qu’ils étaient incapable de reproduire ses cascades).  
Le second spectacle auquel l’Arcobaleno assista, fut celui sur la chevalerie avec Skull dans le rôle d’un jeune chevalier faisant ses preuves lors d’un tournoi. Cette fois les acrobaties furent de la voltige à cheval, mais pour les autres le voir, se pencher volontairement dans le vide avec l’animal lancer au galop était loin de les rassurer, lors du passage suivant il le vire installer contre le flan de l’animal avant de se rapprocher pour se pencher vers le sol, au troisième passage, doucement en gardant bien l’équilibre Skull réussit à se mettre debout sur le dos du cheval et faire quelque tour de piste dans cette position. A ce stade l’Arcobaleno était prêt aller sur la piste récupéré le garçon pour qu’il arrête de les effrayer et ils purent voire à quel point skull était souple et flexible. Cela fit mal à leur fierté mais le jeune nuage avait raison, il a été choisi pour une raison et il est le meilleur dans son domaine.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la soirée, dans une chambre louée pour l’occasion, L’adolescent (difficile de le voir comme un adulte quand il est si jeune, le plus jeune du groupe excepté Uni). Tous se retournèrent à son arrivé, Reborn le premier s’avança, posa le genou à terre, enleva son chapeau et le mit sur son cœur et baissa la tête en signe de reddition, et de soumission, les autres s’avancèrent légèrement avant de faire de même.  
-Je te présente mes excuses, tu avais raison tes qualités te sont propre et je suis incapable de les reproduire, je n’aurai pas dû être aussi sévère avec toi et aurait dû davantage t’aider quand tu en as besoin. Pour Reborn ces excuses étaient difficile à prononcer mais ce n’était rien en comparaison de ce que le nuage avait vécu et ressenti.  
-Nous te présentons également nos excuses les plus sincères, reprirent en cœur le reste des Arcobaleno.  
-Je vais les accepter pour le moment mais pour autant vous n’êtes pas pardonnés vous allez devoir continuer à le prouver, désormais plus de surnom dégradant, ils hochèrent la tête en accord.  
Tous se séparèrent et chacun regagna sa chambre avec son colocataire. Le nuage et le soleil regagnèrent la leur avec la mauvaise surprise (pour Skull) et le contentement (pour Reborn) leur chambre où il n’y avait qu’un lit double.  
-C’est une mauvaise plaisanterie ?   
-On va devoir faire avec.  
Ils s’installèrent, Reborn s’endormit très rapidement ou du moins semblait l’être, Skull eu plus de mal. Un moment après, Reborn ouvrit les yeux et eu un sourire narquois avant de s’approcher de son nuage, oui le sien et de le prendre dans ses bras avant de s’endormir pour de bon.


	6. Pluie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour chacun d'entre eux la pluie est désagréable mais il y a toujours un moyen de soulager

Aucun d’entre eux n’aimait la pluie, elle réveillait d’anciennes blessures ou les cauchemars semblaient être plus réels. Dans ces moment là chacun d’entre eux était de sombre humeur et un petit rien transformait ce malaise en chaos le plus total, alors les Arcobaleno faisaient le choix généralement de rester séparés les uns des autres par sécurité(en même temps c’est plus prudent quand on sait qu’ils sont les plus forts et donc les plus dangereux). En journée ils arrivaient à repousser leur démon mais quand vient la nuit c’est une autre histoire.  
Luche passait encore plus de temps dans la cuisine, entre le repas, les pâtisseries et les différentes boissons de chacun, elle se gardait facilement occupée. Des plats un peu plus épicés pour Fon, une multitude de saveur et de couleur pour Verde, de la viande bien saignante pour Lal, des aliments doux pour Viper, de l’amertume pour Renato et un peu plus de sucré pour Skull.  
Fon méditait ou pratiquait ses katas dans une salle vide, aussi bien pour se détendre que pour améliorer ses compétences, visualisant ses précédents combats et ses erreurs pour ne pas les répéter.  
Viper comptait son argent et pratiquait ses illusions, cherchant ce qui pourrait être le plus effrayant ou le plus mortel en un temps rapide.  
Verde travaillait sur ses projets, qui pourraient servir lors de prochaines missions ou par intérêt scientifique. A la lueur de son visage on pouvait   
deviner qu’il était satisfait d’un résultat.  
Lal s’acharnait sur un mannequin d’entrainement n’ayant pas de partenaire, c’est dans ces moments qu’elle regrettait quelque peu Colonello, au moins elle aurait pu se défouler sur lui sous prétexte de l’entrainement.

Reborn se plongeait dans la lecture en compagnie d’un délicieux expresso, la bibliothèque renfermait différent type d’ouvrage, il y en avait pour tous les goûts, de la bd au livre scientifique, en passant par les plantes, de quoi élargir ses horizons.  
Skull partageait son temps entre le garage où il bricolait sa moto et le salon, actuellement il regarde un film somnolent à moitié, n’étant pas satisfait du   
film(ayant travailler dans le milieu il regarde le film avec les critique d’un professionnel).  
Parfois les autres venaient le rejoindre et restaient tous ensemble passant le temps comme une famille. Mais à certain moment les douleurs revenaient à eux, et quand ces moment arrivaient il yavait toujours quelqu’un pour apporter un petit réconfort.  
Lal trouva devant la porte de sa chambre une couverture chauffante avec une tasse de thé au gingembre fumante ainsi qu’une pommade.  
-Mais que ?! Qui a laissé ça ici ?! Eh bien autant les utilisé. Et c’est ce qu’elle fit.  
Verde trouva une boîte d’antidouleur sur ses papiers et un café chaud ainsi qu’ une note lui rappelant de faire une pause dans son travail pour que les médicaments soient efficaces.  
-Intéressant, quelqu’un c’est donné la peine de me les apporter et n’as pas peur de me donner des instructions. Ses yeux devinrent calculateur, sans doute une réflexion de test sur le malheureux qui est venu dans son antre.  
Fon trouva dans la salle de méditation une tasse de thé Oolong fumante et une crème pour aider à détendre les muscles.  
-Merci… Et il prit une gorgée de son thé.  
Viper trouva une bouillote bien chaude avec un oreiller moelleux et un plaid bien chaud.  
-Au moins l’intrus a bien compris qu’on ne dérange pas mon sommeil et il s’en retourna à son précieux sommeil réparateur. Il vit que les cadeaux étaient recouverts des flammes de ses collègues.  
Luce découvrit dans la cuisine un repas déjà prêt avec tout ce qu’elle aimait et aiderait son état, elle le mangea avec appétit.  
-Merci petit nuage. Le sourire d’une mère sur son visage.  
Renato trouva un livre intitulé « comment tuer 100 personne en un temps rapide » avec un expresso bien chaud sur l’une des petites tables de la bibliothèque ainsi qu’une compresse à appuyer sur les blessures pour aider à calmer la douleur.  
Le soir venu quand tous allèrent se coucher avec leurs petits cadeaux en espérant ne pas souffrir de leurs anciennes blessures et ne pas faire de cauchemar, sauf un le plus jeune d’entre eux choisit de s’installer devant la télé avec l’espoir qu’elle finirait par l’endormir. Au début du second film apparu soudainement une tasse de chocolat chaud devant lui, en relevant la tête il vit le hitman en pyjama et sans son célèbre chapeau.  
-Merci mais pourquoi ? Confus, Il questionna le pourquoi quant à la gentillesse soudaine du tueur à gage mais prit quand même la tasse.  
-Sans raison. Et il s’installa à son tour sur un autre fauteuil.  
Une demi-heure plut tard apparu un(e) esper avec un plaid différent de celui qui lui avait été donné et le drapa sur le garçon (difficile de le voir comme un adulte) et s’assit sur un des canapés présents. Peu après apparu Luce avec une fournée de biscuit et des boissons chaude pour tout le monde y comprit ceux qui ne sont pas encore descendus (mais qui viendront elle le sait) et choisit le fauteuil à bascule. Vint ensuite Lal qui s’en dire un mot s’installa à son tour avec des couvertures pour tout le monde, mais laissa pulser un peu de ses flammes pour apaiser les autres, Fon fut le suivant et apporta des oreillers supplémentaires pour chacun, le scientifique apparu le dernier sans rien dans les mains, surprenant les autres car il était rare que l’homme délaisse ses recherches.  
Ils passèrent la nuit à regarder divers films et s’endormirent dessus avec la pluie tombant toujours et au matin elle avait laissé place au soleil et un sentiment de bonheur dans le cœur de Skull de voir sa famille réunit auprès de lui.


	7. Attrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reprise en partie de l'épisode de la rencontre des Arcobaleno

Attention spoil des épisodes, je reprends les dialogues venant des épisodes je ne suis pas l’auteur de ces mots.

Luche savait ce qu’il allait arriver bien avant les autres, elle savait qui serait les personnes qu’elle rencontrerait à la demande de Checker Face, ses visions l’aidait énormément. Cependant elle n’était pas tout à fait sûr de la difficulté qu’elle aurait à les attirer dans son harmonie. La Donna pu s’en faire une idée lors de leur première rencontre à tous. Elle approcha entre sa future pluie et son futur nuage :   
LalMirch soldat d’élite et entraineur des jeunes recrue, la Donna s’approcha.  
-Excuse-moi, mon nom est Luche, j’ai fait quelques cookies tu en veux ? Son visage souriant et doux, tout en laissant subtilement échapper quelques flammes pour voir la réaction de la jeune femme.  
-Je ne mange jamais rien venant d’une autre personne. Le visage fermé et sévère fut la réponse mais il n’en fut pas tout à fait de même pour les flammes, il y eu un rejet et une curiosité en réponse à celle du ciel.  
“Si je réussis à abaisser ses barrières, ce qui arrivera plus tard l’harmonisation avec Lal ne sera pas difficile”  
Skull le cascadeur immortel et détesté par la faucheuse en personne n’avait pas attendu la demande pour se servir même si lui aussi resta fermé. Luche sourit en le voyant manger ses cookies mais fut surprise du rejet pur et simple de ses flammes, c’est comme si un bouclier protégeait le jeune garçon, ce qui la surprit.  
“Soit, il est très méfiant et ne sait pas ce que sont les flammes ou il ignore tout de celles-ci et elles agissent de leur propre volonté, mais il ne semble pas aussi compliqué à apprivoiser comme je le craignais au départ”. Plus tard elle regretterait ses mots mais ça ses visions ne l’avaient pas prévenu.   
Elle se dirigeât ensuite vers Verde le scientifique l’homme considéré comme le nouveau Da Vinci et aussi sa future foudre.  
-Tu en veux ?   
Le scientifique n’arrêta pas une seule seconde son travail et n’épargna aucun coup d’œil à la femme, les flammes de l’homme ne réagirent pas plus à l’intrusion des flammes de ciel dans son corps ou alors il s’en moque. Pour lui rien de plus important que la science.  
Après un moment de surprise et avec un sourire plus triste la femme au chapeau s’éloigna pour se diriger vers Renato Sinclair le tueur à gage et celui qui deviendrait son soleil et Fon le maître d’arts martiaux pouvant arrêter des balles à main nue et qui deviendra sa tempête.   
-Vous en voulez tous les deux ?   
-Merci. Fut la réponse de la tempête dans sa langue maternelle qui était le chinois. Luche laissa ses flammes s’échapper légèrement et la tempête ne fut pas déranger et sembla apprécier ce chatouillement. Tout comme avec Verde il n’y eu pas de rejet de ses flammes. “ Il semblerait que Fon, Verde et Skull seront les 3 plus faciles à apprivoiser”. Se tournant vers le hitman toujours avec un doux sourire aux lèvres comme pour les encourager à se montrer moins hostile :   
-En voudrais-tu un ?  
-Je ne suis pas intéressé par les sucreries, fut la réponse de l’homme au fédora.  
Ne se laissant pas décourager par la froideur de l’homme elle continua :   
-Vraiment ? Que dirais-tu d’un café dans ce cas ? J'ai préparé un délicieux expresso (grâce à ses visions elle savait que c’était la boisson favorite de Renato).  
Avec un soupçon d’agacement la réponse ne se fit pas attendre :   
-Tu ne comprends pas, on dirait. Ce que j’essaie de te dire...  
Un léger rire se fit entendre et Luche reprit avec le sourire encore plus expressif si possible :   
-Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, veux-tu que j’en boive d’abord... ? Monsieur le tueur paranoïaque ?  
Un œil surpris fut visible sous le chapeau de l’homme bien que difficile de dire si la surprise venait de la proposition ou parce qu’elle savait qui il était. Lal fut également sous le choc bien que soit davantage lié à qui était l’homme plus qu’autre chose. Luche versa une tasse de café quand Renato reprit la parole, ce qui surprit Luche  
-J’ai compris. Je vais en prendre une tasse. Il se trouve que j’aime l’expresso.  
La future brume fut la seule à ne pas avoir eu de proposition mais elle s’en moquait seul ses billets comptaient pour elle.  
“Donc le soleil, la brume et la pluie seront les plus difficiles à apprivoiser mais peut-être pas tant que cela”

Plus tard Luche comprit que celui qui poserait finalement le plus de problème était Skull qui sous ses apparences de gentil garçon qui disait oui se trouvait en fait un rebelle avec une mentalité de nuage, mai sous toute ces couches se trouvait un garçon blessé et brisé qui cherchait la chaleur d’une famille. Les instincts maternels de Luche souhaitaient répondre au garçon mais la Donna savait qu’aller trop vite ferait fuir le nuage ou pire le mettre dans une rage de nuage ce qu’il fallait à tout prix éviter.  
A l’inverse Renato ne fut pas si difficile à satisfaire il fallait simplement beaucoup d’expresso et de quoi provoquer du chaos soit pendant les missions confiées par Checker Face, soit elle devait lui en trouver elle-même ; elle avait juste besoin de réussir à calmer le jeu entre Skull et Renato.  
-Les garçons on se calme ou alors aller au moins jouer dehors (Voir Renato torturer le pauvre Skull est courant et elle préfère le voir comme un jeu) Monsieur le Hitman va se calmer vite ou l’expresso sera banni de cette maison pendant un long moment. Fini le gentil sourire à la place se tenait un sourire qui disait désobéit moi et tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour le regretter.  
Le calme qui lui répondit fut satisfaisant, elle n’est pas Donna de sa famiglia pour rien, au final les perturbateurs se séparèrent pour ne plus se croiser   
avant le diner. Ah la magie des flammes du ciel on ne les complimentent jamais assez.


	8. Rage de nuage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La colère de Skull a ébranlé l'Arcobaleno et Reborn explique a son élève ce qu'être un nuage signifie.  
> Attention utilisation de langage vulgaire

Juste après que Tsunayoshi ait réussi à briser la malédiction, les Arcobaleno ont tenu une réunion qui s’est mal déroulée et tous ont finit avec des blessures plus ou moins sérieuses à la suite de la colère de leur nuage, il n’avait pas vu une telle colère depuis le futur qui n’a jamais été. Il fut décidé que Skull serait pris en charge par Reborn jusqu’à ce qu’il aille mieux. C’est donc ainsi que Reborn retourna chez son élève avec le nuage inconscient sur le dos.

-Re...Reborn ?! Que s’est-il passé ?! La surprise et l’inquiétude inscrit sur le visage de l’adolescent  
-une rage de nuage. Vint la réponse uniforme du tuteur  
-Hein ?  
-Il est temps que je t’explique certaine chose concernant les éléments. Voici La leçon du jour, tu as intérêt à m’écouter car j’ai horreur de me répéter. Pendant sa tirade Léon descendit sur le doigt de son maître pour se transformer en pistolet qui fut pointer sur le garçon devant lui.  
-Hiieeee!!! Vint la réponse virile et remplie de courage de Tsuna  
-Tu dois savoir que tous les éléments ne sont pas en nombre équitable, parmi les éléments, le premier plus rare est bien entendu le ciel car seul possédant une place de boss ou en héritier peuvent manier ces flammes, viennent ensuite le nuage...  
-Le nuage ? J'aurai pensé la brume, il ne doit y avoir tant d’utilisateur d’illusion ? Si ?   
-Non normalement tu as raison, la brume vient en second mais la raison pour laquelle les nuages sont rares sont parce qu’ils sont fragiles et avant que tu me coupes (Il vit que Tsuna allait encore faire une réplique) les nuages sont les plus difficiles à apprivoiser tu le vois déjà avec Hibari. Un nuage a des besoins plus spécifiques que n’importe quels éléments, comme tu le sais un nuage est très territorial pour Hibari il s’agit de la ville de Nanimori et plus spécifiquement le collège, il défend farouchement son territoire, skull lui est un nuage inversé, il ne réclame pas un territoire physique mais des personnes, ici les Arcobaleno. Quand les besoins ou une personne s’attaque au territoire du nuage celui-ci entre dans une rage de nuage et attaque tout ce qui le menace mais cela peut aussi et cela arrive souvent se retourner contre les alliés et le nuage lui-même si personne ne l’arrête il peut en mourir.  
Durant toute l’explication Reborn avait installer Skull dans le lit de Tsuna et commencer à le soigner puis s’est installé à ses côtés pour le veiller.  
-Qu’est ce qui a poussé Skull dans une telle colère ? Même à chaque fois que tu l’as rabaissé il ne s’est jamais vraiment fâché.  
-Cela a été la goutte de trop pour lui.

Flash-back

-Tu veux dire que je vais rester un nain encore un moment ? Vint la question de Skull après les explications de Verde quant au fait que malgré qu’ils soient libres ils n’avaient pas retrouvé leur apparence d’origine à l’exception de Lal.  
-En dehors que nous allons grandir comme n’importe quel enfant cela ne change rien à nos activités, et nous avons la chance de pouvoir vivre une nouvelle vie. Fon toujours le plus calme et pragmatique de tous.  
-Parlez pour vous ce n’est pas vous qui aviez dû renoncer à ce qui faisait votre vie avant, ce n’est pas vous qui aviez tout perdu et qui n’a plus rien aujourd’hui !!!  
La colère commençait à monter sur celui qui fut le nuage le plus puissant et qui augmenta à la suite des répliques cinglantes de ses camarades.  
-Oh tu vas te calmer Laquais ! Léon commença à changer de forme pour prendre celle du pistolet familier. Tu crois être le seul à avoir tout perdu ? Qu’est-ce qu’un imbécile comme toi peut comprendre à nos sentiments.  
-Tu penses pouvoir quitter la mafia comme ça ? Tu dois vraiment être un idiot fini si tu penses y échapper. Lal le fixait de son air sévère.  
-Nous le savions déjà qu’il n’avait pas de cerveau, inutile de revenir dessus après tout idiot un jour idiot toujours. Il nous l’a déjà prouvé par le passer avec ses réponses qui n’ont aucun sens. Verde ajouta comme si l’expliquer était une chose ennuyeuse alors que tout le monde le savait.  
Colonello s’apprêtait à en rajouter une couche quand une explosion d’aura les surpris au point de leur faire mettre un genou à terre  
-Assez !!!Je suis fatigué de votre merde constante. Vous me traiter en permanence d’idiot mais n’est-ce pas plutôt vous ? Vous n’avez jamais cherché à me comprendre, à vous mettre à ma place !! J’ai parfaitement conscience que mon cerveau ne fonctionne pas de la même façon que le vôtre ou celui des autres en général et ce n’est pas parce que je ne suis jamais aller à l’école que je suis un abruti ! Que croyez-vous que j’aie fait au cours de ces 30 dernièresannées pour réussir à satisfaire vos demandes et vos exigences  
mais vous n’avez jamais reconnu mes efforts, vous ne m’êtes jamais venus en aide. Et vous vous permettez de me critiquer !! Je ne serai plus jamais votre larbin, quitter la mafia est difficile mais pas impossible, je me suis déjà fait passer pour mort je peux le refaire et disparaitre sans qu’on me retrouve. De toute façon ce n’est pas comme si quelqu’un me chercherait si je disparaissais. Tout ce que je demandais c’était d’être accepté et d’avoir une famille et tout ce à quoi j’eu droit fut des insultes et des coups mais apparemment même cela m’est interdis, très bien alors je resterai seul mais inutile de venir vers moi car je ne reviendrai pas même avec vos menaces !!!  
A ces mots le cœur des Arcobeleno se serra, même s’ils n’étaient pas tendres avec le garçon, ils tenaient à lui mais visiblement celui-ci ne s’en ait jamais rendu compte. Ils constatèrent que plus la diatribe du plus jeune avançait et moins il semblait conscient de son environnement comme si le garçon se transformait en bête. A peine Skull eu finit les reproches qu’il se jeta sur les Arcobaleno pour les attaquer.  
Merde. Fut la pensée de chacun d’eux alors qu’il esquivait le nuage et s’éloignaient de l’aura de plus en plus meurtrière, bien qu’ils eussent du mal à bouger en raison de la colère qui bouillait en eux via leur lien attaché à leur cœur et leur douleur n’en fut que plus grande.  
-Lal et Colonello restés à distance et tirés vers Skull pour l’éloigner et le déséquilibrer mais ne le toucher pas, il faut éviter au maximum de le blesser, Mammon désoriente le avec tes illusions et caches-nous quand c’est nécessaire, Verde reste derrière et crée une barrière pour nous protéger quand les attaques de Skull deviennent impossibles à esquiver, Fon tu viens avec moi au contact il faut le calmer et le neutraliser avant qu’il ne finisse par tout détruire et lui avec.  
Et chacun suivit les ordres de leur leader, le combat fut long et difficile car l’Arcobaleno essayait au maximum de ne pas blesser le nuage alors que celui-ci tentait de les tuer. Après ce qu’il sembla être des heures alors que Reborn distrayait Skull, Fon réussi a donné un coup au niveau de la nuque et d’assommer le garçon ce qui mit fin à l’aura destructrice et tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement quand la tension redescendit.  
-Et maintenant, Kora ?  
-Je vais le garder ici avec moi au Japon il y sera en sécurité et je suis celui qui l’a le plus blesser, à moi de réparer mes erreurs, vu comment était son état psychologique, il va être instable on ne peut pas le laisser seul, se serait trop dangereux aussi bien pour lui que pour nous.  
-Pour lui je comprends mais en quoi est-ce dangereux pour nous ? Même si nous avons eu du mal à le maîtriser il ne représente plus un danger, du moins pour le moment. Fon poussa un soupir qui semblait être de tristesse ou de fatigue.  
-Il a dit vouloir quitter la mafia même s’il y parvenait, si quelqu’un le reconnait et s’en prend à lui il ne saura pas forcément se défendre et il deviendra un otage pour s’en prendre à nous sans qu’on puisse répliquer, j’ai raison Reborn ? Verde le plus logique et réfléchi avec Reborn se tourna vers celui-ci pour obtenir confirmation.  
-Oui, et comme je l’ai dit nous avons beaucoup à nous faire pardonner moi le premier, je vais également prendre en main son éducation et cette fois nous nous assurerons de satisfaire ses besoins pour ne plus jamais se retrouver dans une telle situation.  
-Tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous, changer ne seras pas facile mais on fera de notre mieux, même si elle est disfonctionnelle nous sommes une famille.  
En un regard chacun fit la promesse de tout faire pour rendre LEUR nuage heureux car rien ne compte plus que la famille.

Fin du flash-back  
-C’est quoi le désir de Skull ?  
-Une famille qui l’aime pour qui il est et l’encourage dans ce qu’il fait mais aussi garder sa liberté. Tsuna tu dois toujours veiller au bonheur des tes gardiens mais plus encore à celui d’Hibari ou tu te retrouveras avec le même problème.  
-Tout ce dont il a besoin ce n’est de personne avec qui combattre comme Mukuro ou moi ajouta-t-il avec une grimace pensant sans doute aux douleurs que son gardien allait lui infliger. Et donc après le ciel, le nuage et la brume quel est l’élément le plus rare ?   
-Le soleil car il faut être capable de comprendre comment soigner même s’ils sont nombreux tout comme les autres éléments, tu trouveras plus facilement ces autres éléments que les 3 premiers.  
-Je ne veux toujours pas devenir boss de la mafia.   
Seul le tir venant d’une arme lui répondit.


	9. Malentendant

Skull n’entend pas aussi bien que tout le monde et il se demande souvent comment il arrive à les tromper, certes il a plusieurs cordes à son arc, corde qui l’ont souvent sortie de l’embarras comme lire sur les lèvres, les obliger à parler fort en le faisant lui-même pour les énerver (même s'il y avait des coups à la clé), il connait la langue des signes, et quand il s’enferme dans le garage pour bricoler voitures et motos il met la musique à fond pour obliger la personne qui vient le chercher à arrêter celle-ci pour lui parler(et accessoirement signaler sa présence).   
Cependant quand il y a beaucoup de monde comme lors d’une soirée cela devient problématique car il devient difficile de se concentrer sur la bonne personne tout en surveillant les autres, ce que Skull avait du mal (surtout si les personnes concernées ne parlaient pas fort), c’est de cette façon et par chance que Renato le découvrit mais fit le choix d’attendre qu’ils soient de retour à leur maison au QG et que les autres soient aller se coucher pour lui en toucher deux mots.  
Direct comme toujours Renato attaqua le sujet qui l’intéressait alors que Skull préparait des boissons pour tous les deux “Tu es sourd”, une affirmation plus qu’une question.  
“Hein ?” fût la réponse qu’il reçut.  
“Peut-être pas complètement, malentendant serait plus juste, mais le fait est que tu n’entends pas aussi bien que tu le fais croire, félicitation pour nous avoir trompé, mais tu ne sembles pas te rendre compte du danger dans lequel tu peux te mettre et nous avec” un froncement de sourcil pour montrer son agacement se manifesta.  
Skull lâcha un soupir sachant que le tueur ne le lâcherait pas jusqu’à ce qu’il est obtenu ce qu’il voulait, ”Oui si les gens autour de moi parle assez fort et pas tous en même temps je peux entendre mais quand je ne le peux pas je lis sur leur lèvre tant que c’est dans une langue que je connais, les sons plus bas et graves je ne les entends plus ou pas assez pour comprendre ce que mon interlocuteur dit”.  
“Je peux t’aider si tu veux”, au regard surprit que lui lança le nuage il continua “ Je connais la langue des signes en américain, italiens et russe, j’avais appris par curiosité puis pour le travail avant que tu demandes, si tu ne comprends pas ce que te dis la personne en face de toi sois parce que tu ne l’entends pas soit parce qu’il parle une autre langue je peux signer pour toi”.  
“Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? La gentillesse n’est pas ton fort envers moi surtout”.  
“Je suis un gentleman, je t’évite de nous embarrasser comme ce soir, c’est important de savoir multiplier ses talents, mais il m’arrive d’être gentil, je ne suis pas toujours sadique mais tu refuses...”  
“Non... J’accepte, merci... Par contre tu vas aussi devoir m’apprendre la langue en italien” Skull rougit face au sourire narquois sur le visage de Renato sachant qu’il venait de jouer son jeu.

Durant les jours qui suivirent le tueur et le cascadeur s’installaient dans la bibliothèque pour l’apprentissage de Skull aussi bien pour la langue des signes que pour savoir parler l’italien.  
L’italien se rend compte que le jeune russe est plus doué pour apprendre à signer que de parler une nouvelle langue, le regarder pendant les leçons (à coup de balle quand il devient vraiment exaspérant) font naître de nouvelles questions dans son esprit mais décide de les laisser pour plus tard (après avoir fait quelques vérifications). Si ses doutes s’avéraient fondées cela expliquerait beaucoup de chose, mais de ce qu’il voyait le garçon n’est pas aussi idiot qu’il le montre, dans ce cas pourquoi un tel cinéma, et ça le frappe, Skull est aussi acteur donc il use de ses talents pour tromper son monde (un partenaire pour créé du chaos) et cela amuse le soleil, autant en profiter non ?  
“On s’arrête là pour aujourd’hui et il va être temps de déjeuner, Luche vas nous chercher si on ne se présente pas”  
“Ça me va et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir en supporter plus, tu es un véritable sadique, heureusement que tu es tueur à gage et pas professeur particulier (plus tard il repensera à ses paroles et plaindra les étudiants du tueur et un côté de lui se réjouiras de savoir qu’il n’est pas le seul à souffrir)


	10. Joyeux Nöel

C’est Noël et comme tout le monde les Arcobaleno ont décidé de le fêter non pas en participant à la réception donnée par Vongola mais simplement entre eux, en famille. Aucun d’entre eux n’a vraiment l’habitude de fêter Noël, sauf Reborn quand il vivait au Japon avec son élève, mais une simple phrase du plus jeune et ils décidèrent tous de faire une fête pas style mafia mais simplement familiale (dysfonctionnelle mais famille).

Retour en arrière

C’est le jeune decimo qui posa la question lors d’un petit déjeuner en ce début de Décembre ou tous ses gardiens et les Arcobaleno sauf Uni sont présents“ Vous avez prévu quelque chose pour Noël ? Que faites-vous d’habitude ? “  
“ On ne fait pas Noël comme le reste du monde, quand on est haut placé dans la mafia et un Don, on a des obligations à respecter Dame-Tsuna; tout au plus on fait un repas entre nous mais rien d’important”.  
“Mais avant que vous ne deveniez les 7 plus fort ? “ continua le jeune Don refusant que ceux qu’il considère comme sa famille n’est jamais rien fait pour cette fête.  
“Je suis orphelin, la survie était ma priorité puis par la suite je n’y est vu qu’une occasion de pouvoir approcher mes cibles”.  
“Dans les triades, on fête Noël dans une certaine mesure, c’est une occasion de se réunir et de savoir où en sont les affaires, même si pour les plus jeunes des efforts sont fait désormais”.  
“Nous n’y voyons aucun intérêt, ce n’est qu’un prétexte pour dépenser inutilement de l’argent”.  
“Ce n’est en rien utile pour la science, je suis occupé pour mes recherches, pas de temps à consacrer à quelque chose d’aussi inutile”.  
“Ma famille se retrouvait pour un grand repas avec un échange de cadeaux kora”.  
“C’était de simple dîner où mes parents étaient tous eux présents pour cette occasion, nous le passions ensemble mais sans exagération”.  
“Le Grand Skull n’ai jamais fêté Noël, je travaillais dans un cirque on faisait un grand repas mais comme cela était toujours comme ça on ne fait pas la différence avec les autres jours, on donnait une représentation pour les orphelins, ceux qui était seuls, mais parfois quand j’avais le temps pendant que nous étions maudits j’aimais regarder les maisons décorées d’illuminations”.  
A ces mots les Arcobaleno se tournèrent vers le civil (ancien), ils étaient persuadés qu’il avait eu une enfance normale avec une famille aimante profitant de fêter Noël, son anniversaire en famille ne s’attendant pas à ce qu’il n’est jamais rien fait ni qu’il est eu une vie difficile. Mais cela expliquait beaucoup de chose de son comportement et le fait qu’il n’est jamais rien dit au sujet de quelque évènement que ce soit et qui mérite pourtant d’être fêté.  
Reborn se redressa et avec son air déterminer déclara de ce ton qui n’acceptait aucune discussion “ Alors cette année nous fêterons Noël ensemble sans se soucier pour une fois des affaires de la mafia”.

Retour au présent  
Et aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, le manoir Arcobaleno prit en un rien de temps des allures festives, avec un extérieur et un intérieur remplit de décorations colorées et éclairées. Un immense sapin trônait fièrement dans le salon tout aussi décoré, voir le plus jeune avec un regard si pétillant et aussi illuminé que les décorations réchauffaient le cœur des plus vieux (chose qu’il ne pensait pas possible au début de leur collaboration), les plaintes de Viper furent vite étouffées à la vue du bonheur du cascadeur. Reborn s’était proposer pour faire le dîner ce soir-là et eu pour toute réponse des regards sceptiques et surprit ce qui le vexa légèrement, ils avaient même organisé un Père Noël secret (avec un accord secret qu’ils offriraient tous un cadeau au plus jeune).

C’est en ce soir de réveillon qu’ils se retrouvèrent pour le dîner, chacun ayant terminé ses travaux au plus vite (mais correctement) pour être ensemble en ce soir spécial. Reborn cuisina un festin et tous durent admettre que oui quand il le veut bien (ce qui n’est pas souvent) leur soleil était aussi bon cuisinier qu’assassin. Différents mets étaient présent sur la table ainsi que de l’alcool qu’ils mirent hors de portée du garçon.  
“Vous m’avez déjà donné de l’alcool, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas en boire ce soir” se plaignit le dit garçon.  
“Ça c’était avant de découvrir que tu n’avais même pas 18 ans !” Lal qui en raison de son éducation aussi bien familial que militaire ne pouvais tolérer que certaines règles soient dérogées peu importe qu’aujourd’hui elle appartienne à la mafia. Les enfants ne touchent pas à l’alcool point !  
“ Les enfants ça boit des jus de fruit Kora, OiReborn tu nous avais caché tes talents de cuisinier, ou alors tu as appris juste pour ce soir ? “ Colonello toujours dans la provocation de son rival et taquinant le petit frère.  
“Je n’ai pas appris que l’art de tuer, je possède bien d’autres compétences”  
La soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur avec juste quelques claques et balles qui ont volées par-ci par-là, tout au long de celle-ci chacun alla déposer les paquets cadeaux sous l’immense sapin qui éclairait avec douceur le salon. Durant le repas ils parlèrent de leur temps où ils avaient commencé à vivre ensemble et quelque souvenir d’avant. Une fois le repas finit, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon pour regarder un film de Noël et pourquoi pas s‘endormir dessus, ils avaient déjà organisé un nid dans lequel ils pourraient dormir en profitant de la lumière du sapin et des autres décorations, décidant que les cadeaux seraient ouverts demain matin (et profiter que Skull dorment pour y ajouter tous les autres en plus de ceux prévu par la loterie).  
Le lendemain matin après un petit déjeuner, les Arcobaleno retournèrent près du sapin pour y déballer leurs cadeaux.  
“Euh...N’y en a-t-il pas plus qu’il ne devrait ? “ Skull était parfois fâcher avec les nombres mais pas au point de ne pas voir une anomalie aussi grosse.  
“Non, non il y a exactement ce qu’il faut gamin, allez ouvre tes cadeaux !”  
Skull haussa les épaules avant de prendre le premier paquet violet qui lui tomba sous la main, il y trouva une tétine violète comme celle qu’il a porté pendant plusieurs décennies.  
“Elle symbolise notre famille, ce que nous avons été et ce que nous sommes toujours considéré par les autres, j’ai pensé qu’il serait bien si chacun avait la sienne, elle rappel tout ce que nous avons traversé et c’est aussi cette tétine qui a permis de créer notre petite famille” expliqua le tueur à gage face au regard confus de Skull.  
“Tu me l’attaches ?”  
“ Si tu veux”  
Une fois la tétine autour du cou, Skull reprit son exploration et ouvrit un autre paquet (ne cherchant pas à savoir pourquoi il était aussi gâté, il préfère en profiter) et découvrit cette fois un album photo certaines datant du rendez-vous de l’I Prescelti Sette, les suivantes lorsqu’ils étaient maudit (comment ils ont réussi à les avoir ?) et les plus récentes après que la malédiction fut brisée, nul doute que ce cadeau venait de leur brume.  
“Avec cela tu pourras le compléter au fur et à mesure.  
“Merci Viper, à l’origine c’était surtout pour du chantage non ? Certaine de ces photos étaient clairement compromettantes mais étrangement attachantes puis il y avait les autres où on avait l’impression de voir une famille.  
Le cadeau suivant fut un paquet assez mou, en déchirant le papier l’adolescent découvrit une nouvelle tenue comme celle dont il avait l’habitude pour ses cascades mais il sentit une différence, la présence de 2 types de flammes sur l'intégralité du costume.  
“J’ai renforcé tes protections et inclut des flammes de foudre pour te protéger lors de tes chutes et ainsi éviter de graves blessures, vu ta propension à te blesser, il y a également des flammes du soleil pour soigner lesdites blessures que tu réussiras malgré tout à te faire, cela limitera les dégâts en attendant que tu reçoives les soins nécessaires” expliqua Verde et montrant ainsi que c’était de son œuvre.  
Le cadeau suivant était composé d’un grand carton, en l’ouvrant Skull y découvrit 2 consoles de jeux « une maison et une portative » avec un jeu pour chaque console.  
“Tu t’ennuis souvent ces 2 jeux différents vont t’aider à t’occuper Kora, et si on arrive à avoir assez de temps avec d’autres jeux on pourra jouer avec toi, l’un est Pokémon dont je t’ai entendu parler avec la vachette et un autre de stratégie Kora, montre-nous que tu es un vrai stratège.”

Compter sur Colonello pour être un vrai frère dans les moments de détente et de loisir.  
Vint ensuite un ensemble de peluche Pokémon qui fut offert par Fon à en juger par son sourire, bien qu’il y eût un sourire tendre sur le visage de tous les Arcobaleno (qu’ils le nieront par la suite, dommage Viper a pris des photos qui iront dans l’album).  
“Puisque Colonello à choisit un jeu, j’ai pensé que quelques peluches pouvaient te tenir compagnie quand nous ne le pouvons pas.”  
De la part de Lal il reçut du maquillage, ce qui tombait bien il commençait à être à court de ses produits et il fut d’autant plus surpris de découvrir que c’était le type qu’il utilisait.  
Enfin de Reborn en plus de la tétine il reçut un nouveau dirigeable qui était dans le hangar, expliquant que puisqu’il avait sacrifié le sien pour permettre l’évaluation de l’héritage de la génération Primo, c’était naturel.  
Skull avait des larmes au coin des yeux tant il fut touché par leur cadeaux (les autres en profitèrent pour prendre plus de photos de ce moment) et peina à les remercier.  
Voir le bonheur sur le visage du plus jeune, les attendrit, après tout le nuage était leur bébé. Même s’ils le chariait souvent, ils tenaient à lui et abattrait toute personne qui tenterait de nuire de quelque façon que ce soit au garçon.  
“Mer... merci pour tous ces cadeaux, j’en suis très touché, maintenant à vous d’ouvrir les vôtres”. Et c’est ce qu’ils firent. Avec un sourire car la bonne humeur est contagieuse, surtout quand rien ne vient la contrarier.  
« Joyeux Nöel Skull »  
« Joyeux Nöel a vous mes amis, ma famille »  
De doux sourire apparurent sur le visages des Arcobaleno avant que chacun n’ouvre son cadeau.  
Reborn reçu de Skull une cravate jaune avec des petits caméléons verts dessus ainsi qu’une bande jaune similaire à mettre sur son précieux fédora, Reborn fit le changement de suite sur son chapeau.  
Viper reçu de Reborn une jolie somme d’argent ainsi qu’une tirelire en forme de grenouille, ce qui fit plaisir à l’amoureu(se) de l’argent.  
Viper offrit à Colonello une paire de lunettes à vision nocturne et un nouveau fusil, qu’ils avaient récupéré lors d’une mission mais qui leur était inutile.  
Colonello fit cadeau à Fon d’une statuette de Dragon et un chat porte-bonheur, reconnaissant qu’il connaissait peu la culture chinoise mais serait ravi de l’apprendre.  
Fon offrit à Verde un livre sur le savoir-vivre avec les autres et un exemplaire rare d’un scientifique sur les expériences du passé.  
Verde joua le jeu de l’échange des cadeaux (tous les autres en doutaient un peu) et donna à Lal une arme de sa conception qui pourra s’adapter aux besoins du type de flammes de celle-ci.  
Et Lal offrit également une petite douceur aux goûts de chacun.  
“Peut-être que les fêtes de fin d’années ne sont pas si mal, on recommence pour le 31 décembre ? “Une proposition de Reborn qui fut vite accueillie avec joie par tout le monde.  
“Et bien se fut une année intéressante avec des changements des plus bienvenus”


	11. Demi-Dieux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi AU

Checker-Face commençait à reconsidérer son choix pour le sacrifice, parmi les sept, 5 d’entre-eux non seulement voient ces monstres que les autres ne peuvent voir mais ils les affrontent également, ces monstres semblent les rechercher spécifiquement. Pourtant il n’a trouvé personne d’autres d’aussi puissant qui pourrait devenir le prochain porteur des sucettes, tout ce qu’il peut faire c’est d’observer la suite des évènements.

A la première réunion, ils se sont observés et jugés et pus voir qu’ils étaient semblables dans leur particularité à l’exception de la femme au chapeau et l’homme chinois. S’ils ne sont pas comme eux alors que signifient cette réunion ? N’a-t-elle réellement aucun rapport avec le fait qu’ils aient tous un parent divin ? En effet les diverses missions leur ont prouvé que ce ne sont pas leur capacité de Demi-Dieux qui intéressent leur employeur mais bien leur capacité en général (où a-t-il trouvé ce conducteur complètement fou ?)

Ce jour-là Renato et Skull étaient partis ensemble en mission qui a bien entendu connu des complications dont ils se seraient bien passés.  
“ Merde c’était censé être de simple garde et on se retrouve avec des géants et en nombre, ils arrivent plus vite qu’on ne peut les abattre !! ”Renato venait d’abattre un géant avec des balles en bronze faites spécialement pour lui ». Demi-Dieux oui mais tueur à gages avant tout.  
“Point positif, il n'y a plus personne pour nous voir combattre et nous prendre pour des fous mais je suis d’accord à ce rythme on va se faire tuer, je te conseille de reculer si tu ne veux pas tomber avec eux.”  
“Que ?!” Renato se retourna et vit son jeune collègue les yeux flamboyants, pensant qu’il allait tenter quelque chose avec ses flammes il fut surpris par le tremblement de terre qui suivit “Manquait plus que ça ”pensa-t-il avant de voir les géants tomber dans la faille et ceux qui tentèrent d’éviter la chute se faisaient entrainer par des squelettes sortant de terre.

“Un fils d’Hadès n’est-ce pas ? Ton odeur est clairement plus forte que la mienne, ce qui attire les monstres à chaque fois.”  
La peur se manifesta sur le visage de Skull “Et si c’est le cas ? “, seul un haussement de sourcil lui répondit, “Vas-tu t’éloigner de moi et me traiter comme un monstre ? Parce que je suis un fils d’un des ainés ? Parce que mon Père est celui règne sur les morts et que mon odeur est plus sombre ? “  
“Je te rappel que mon boulot c’est de tuer des gens, ce n’est pas moi que cela va déranger”, voyant que Skull allait lui répondre certainement pour lui demander qui est son parent il continua “Au fait je suis un fils d’Appolon si c’est ce que tu veux savoir”.  
“J’aurai davantage pensé à Mars au vu de tes prouesses”  
“Je sais, même si ce n’est pas ce qui était prévu notre mission est accomplie , rentrons nous reposer avant de repartir rejoindre les autres, et pourquoi la forme romaine de Arès ? ”.  
“Tu es italien”.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture qu’ils avaient louée, Skull prit le volant et les conduisit vers leur hôtel et reprirent leur conversation. "Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais il existe des versions romaine et grec des Demi-Dieux tout comme il en existe pour nos parents, même si à l’origine mon père m’a emmené dans le camp grec pour que je m’y entraine, il m’a également fait visiter le camp le romain, normalement chacun doit ignorer l’existence ou au moins le camp de l’autre pour éviter une guerre mais vu notre situation...”  
“Mais toi tu peux passer d’un camp à l’autre. Selon toi qui sont les parents des trois autres ?”  
“Pour Verde je pencherai pour Athéna ou Héphaïstos mais plus Athéna, pour Viper je pense à Hécate, pour sa magie et ses illusions et pour Lal je dirais Bellone déesse de la guerre romaine puisqu’elle est soldat ça lui correspond.”  
“Je pense comme toi-même si pour Lal je n’y aurai pas forcément pensé, peut-être Arès ou Mars”.

Une fois arrivé à l’hôtel, le fils d’Apollon soigna leur blessure et commença à écrire le rapport de la mission pendant que le fils d’Hadès partait sous la douche. Renato avait conscience que Cheker Face l’a approché pour ses talents d’assassin et non autre chose puisque Fon et Luce était normal (aussi normal qu’on peut l’être dans leur cas).  
Puis il réfléchit aux conséquences d’avoir dans leur groupe le fils d’un des trois ainés et vit sa certitude que tout ce qu’il avait vu jusqu’à présent du nuage n’était qu’un masque pour tenter de se faire accepter, la question est à quel point il est dangereux ? Le tueur a le sentiment que le garçon ne lui a pas encore dévoilé tous ses pouvoirs.  
“Pourquoi ce sourire narquois ?”  
Surprit n’ayant pas entendu l’autre sortir de la douche, Renato releva la tête en direction de Skull, “Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi les autres et Luce en particulier sont mal à l’aise autour de toi, bien que je pense que les autres commencent à s’habituer à ton aura y comprit Fon, la seule qui n’y arrive pas c’est Luce.”  
“Elle se sent menacé par moi, pas seulement à cause de mon aura mais aussi pour sa position je dirais ce qui n’est pas normal je ne fais rien pour être le chef, c’est plutôt toi le véritable chef de notre drôle de groupe, peut-être à cause de ces flammes ?”  
Plus malin qu’il ne le laisse penser le petit nuage, Renato allait s’amuser avec ça, de quoi créé un beau Chaos et voir les intentions de chacun et surtout découvrir ce que cache ce nuage et si en prime il arrive à le séduire il a tout à y gagner. Ledit nuage sentit un long frisson lui remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale sous le regard intense qu’il recevait du soleil.

A suivre ?


	12. transformation

Skull se pinça l’arête du nez, sentant une migraine venir, regardant ce qui était autrefois le salon du manoir avec 6 animaux l’observant les meubles étaient renversés et cassés ; les rideaux déchirés de même que les canapés et coussins, dans l’air on pouvait encore sentir une odeur étrange sans aucun doute une expérience ratée de Verde. Il s’était absenter quelques heures pour un travail et voilà comment il retrouve la maison. Tout le monde traitait Skull d’idiot mais il ne l’était pas assez pour ne pas comprendre que les 6 animaux devant lui étaient l’Arcobaleno au vu de leur absence et qui dit odeur étrange dit expérience ratée ajoutée aux flammes qu’il pouvait sentir émané d’eux. On avait donc :

-Reborn la panthère  
-Fon le tigre  
-Lal la louve  
-Colonello l’aigle  
-Viper une salamandre  
-Verde le hibou

“Dois-je ouvrir un cirque ?” des grognements lui répondirent pour montrer leur mécontentement. “ Et je parie que vous ne pouvez pas parler.” Des hochements de tête confirmèrent. “il fait beau dehors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Vous allez certainement être coincés dans ces formes pour au moins quelques heures et ça vous dégourdira les pattes”.   
Skull se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre et l’ouvris pour que les autres sortent, il alla d’abord chercher quelques objets qui pourraient lui servir et les rejoignis dans le jardin. Verde et Colonello s’étaient perchés sur le grand cerisier l’un dormait et l’autre observait les alentours, Fon faisait la sieste au soleil avec Viper sur le dos, Lal et Reborn s’étaient couchés à l’ombre, le nuage les rejoignis et posa la caisse en bois qu’il avait apporté avec lui.

“Lal veux-tu que je te brosse ? “, celle-ci se redressa et pesa le pour et le contre avant de venir se poser près du garçon signifiant qu’elle était d’accord, le soleil observa pendant quelques minutes avant de décider qu’il s’ennuyait et vint les embêter, cela dura un moment avant que Lal ne se lève et se mette en position d’attaque en grognant faisant clairement comprendre qu’elle en avait assez (pour une fois qu’elle prenait soin d’elle, ou que Skull le faisait pour elle). Quand Skull attira l’attention du soleil, “Reborn regarde par ici” le nuage agita une balle sous le museau de la panthère et la lança fort, Reborn le regarda un moment avant de courir après, il semblait satisfait, Fon s’était réveillé au grognement de Lal, observa puis se dirigea à son tour vers la balle pour jouer et ennuyer Reborn, il délogea Viper de son dos ce qui ne plut pas à ceux-ci et lui fit savoir avant de rejoindre Skull qui avait repris le brossage de Lal.

Colonello décida de compliquer le jeu en attaquant les deux fauves et s’en suivit un chaos digne des Arcobaleno et de quoi rendre fier le tueur à gage. Le jeu dura un moment avant que la chaleur et la fatigue n’ait raison d’eux, quand ils eurent rejoint les autres sous l’arbre, des bols d’eau fraiche les attendaient, ils les vidèrent rapidement puis Reborn alla s’installer sur les genoux de Skull pour demander des caresses et un brossage dans les règles, le nuage obligea et passa un long moment à s’occuper du soleil avant de s’occuper du tigre.  
Skull fredonnait une musique douce tout en s’occupant de ses compagnons et chaque fois que l’un d’eux avait besoin de quelque chose le nuage semblait le deviner et l’apportait avant qu’ils ne grognent. L’Arcobaleno regarda leur plus jeune membre bizarrement.

“j’ai grandi dans un cirque avant de me lancer dans ma carrière de cascadeur, dans le cirque tout le monde travaille même les enfants que ce soit sur la piste ou en dehors, j’ai pu voir que j’étais assez doué avec les animaux même les plus dangereux comme les lions et les tigres étaient relativement calme et apprivoiser avec moi “. Il se garda bien de leur dire que c’est également là qu’il a commencé les acrobaties avant de passer à des cascades plus dangereuses à moto.

« Ça vous tente de faire quelques acrobaties comme au cirque ou c’est trop pour vous » ,ce fut tout ce qu’il fallu pour motiver les Arcobaleno, on ne s’attaque pas à leur fierté. Skull mis en place un parcours avec des cerceaux pour faire sauter Reborn , Lal et Fon, il attacha ensuite un morceau de viande aux bout d’une corde et la fit tournoyer autour de lui et changeait régulièrement la hauteur pour que Colonello tente de l’attraper. 

Ce fut un moment amusant pour chacun d’eux, dépensant l’énergie acumulée et le plaisir de pouvoir se taquiner et comprendre un peu mieux leur nuage.

Finalement la chaleur eu raison d’eux, ils s’endormirent ensemble dans un câlin avec le nuage au milieu et ce n’est qu’au coucher du soleil qu’ils se réveillèrent ou plutôt que Reborn se réveilla et donna des coups de langue au nuage (c’est à son tour de faire la cuisine et pour l’enquiquiner).

“Reborn!! Tu vas ruiner mon maquillage !” Une fois que tout le monde fut debout, ils retournèrent à la maison, Skull partit en direction de sa chambre refaire son précieux maquillage avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Reborn s’installa dans un coin de la cuisine pour observer les faits et gestes du garçon par inquiétude (même s’il préfère se prendre une balle plutôt que de l’avouer). Le garçon avait semblé chaud au coup de langue, le tueur bondit quand il vit le cascadeur tanguer dangereusement et le poussa vers les chaises lui faisant comprendre qu’il devait s’assoir.

« Je vais bien, ce n’est rien » Reborn le regarda d’un air vide mais réussi malgré tout à lui faire comprendre qu’il n’en croyait pas un mot. La panthère fut entourée d’une fumée et l’instant suivant apparu le tueur à gage dans toute sa splendeur, on entendit du bruit venant du salon disant que les autres étaient aussi de retour.

“Tu restes ici, je vais voir”, le tueur arriva dans le salon avec la scène où tout le monde voulait tuer le scientifique,” on se calme les enfants, on tuera ce fou plus tard, commencer par nettoyer et ranger le salon, Verde paierai pour les nouveaux meubles puisque c’est de sa faute, je m’occupe du diner notre petit souffre d’un coup de chaleur”, et il repartit dans la cuisine sans se soucier des autres ni de leurs protestations.

A la fin du diner qui fut plutôt calme Reborn envoya Skull au lit avant qu’il ne s’écroule, celui-ci ne protesta pas pour une fois et Fon l’accompagna pour être sûr que le nuage ne tombe pas. Quand la tempête fut redescendue il rejoignit ses comparses dans le salon avec un sourire.

“Skull s’est endormi, j’ai mis un linge humide par précaution mais je pense qu’il ira bien.”  
“Pour quelqu’un qui prétend ne pas se soucier tu sembles au petit soin avec Skull.” Verde le regarda avec curiosité.  
“Si ça m’évite de me retrouver dans cette situation c’est un prix que j’accepte de payer.”


	13. Pneumonie

“Skull s’est endormi, j’ai mis un linge humide par précaution mais je pense qu’il ira bien.”

“Pour quelqu’un qui prétend ne pas se soucier tu sembles au petit soin avec Skull.” Verde le regarda avec curiosité.

“Si ça m’évite de me retrouver dans cette situation c’est un prix que j’accepte de payer.”

Les Arcobaleno s’entendaient sur le fait que leur chef Reborn prenait soins d’eux, même si ses manières laissaient à désirer, c’état d’autant plus vrai pour la santé du nuage, dès que Skull avait le malheur d’éternuer ou de tousser Reborn accourait avec mouchoir ; thermomètre et sirop pour le vérifier, ce qui faisaient sourire les autres.

Verde le plus curieux d’un tel comportement non logique questionna “Tu as parlé d’un prix à payer que voulais tu dire par-là ?”

“Simplement qu’il a déjà été gravement malade sans qu’on ne s’en rende compte et que je ne tiens pas à ce que cela se reproduise”

“Quand a-t-il été malade, je n’ai pas le souvenir que ça soit déjà arrivé ?”

“C'est arriver pendant que vous étiez tous en mission, il n’y avait que Skull et moi dans la maison, nous avions une mission ensemble et malheureusement il a attrapé une pneumonie, j’ai passé les 3 semaines suivantes à son chevet, à m’occuper de lui bien que je pense qu’il ne s’en souvient pas.”

“Avec ses flammes il aurait dû être protégé ou au moins guérir rapidement, ses flammes sont constamment actives à l’intérieur de son corps.”

“Pas cette fois”, le visage du tueur s’assombrit en repensant à cette période et la peur qu’il avait ressenti en ayant presque perdu celui qu’il considérait comme un petit frère, souvent ennuyeux mais un petit frère tout de même”

Retour en arrière

Renato buvait son expresso tout en lisant le journal (comment a-t-il réussi à se le procurer puisqu’ils sont éloignés de tout ?), il attendait que son jeune camarade se décide à se lever pour qu’ils commencent le travail qui leur a été confié par l’homme au masque de fer.

“S’il n’est pas descendu quand j’ai fini mon expresso, je vais le secouer” fut sa pensée.

Bam ! Bam !

Bam ! Bam !  
Le tueur abandonna sa boisson et son journal et se précipita vers le bruit arme en main, arrivant devant l’escalier menant à l’étage il trouva le garçon en pleine convulsion, il ne réfléchit pas davantage et sauta sur le garçon pour l’immobiliser pour qu’il ne puisse pas se blesser. Ce fut sans doute la plus longue minute du tueur avant que le nuage ne cesse de convulser, Renato le redressa et vérifia sa température.

“Dannazione !!”, les yeux du garçon s’ouvrirent doucement mais ne semblèrent pas reconnaitre tout de suite le tueur.

“Renato ? Où sommes-nous ? “

“A la maison gamin, tu es brulant, je vais t’emmener à l’hôpital, tu peux te lever ?”

“Je suis fatigué et j’ai froid”

“Je vais prendre ça pour un non”, Renato pris le garçon dans ses bras et se releva “Il est léger ”fut sa pensée, il récupéra manteau et couverture et l’enveloppa dedans et clé de voiture. Il l’installa confortablement avant de démarrer et mis le chauffage à fond en espérant que l'enfant ne ferai pas d’autre crise d’ici là.

Le voyage fut à la fois long et cour, Renato ne se souciait pas vraiment des règles de circulation mais il devait être prudent il y avait de la neige sur la route ce qui la rendait glissante, 30 minutes furent nécessaires avant d’arriver aux urgences où Skull fut rapidement pris en charge par les médecins et infirmières, le tueur était resté à ses côté tuant de son regard quiconque voudrait l’éloigner de son camarade.

L’attente fut longue et les examens nombreux, le pire fut sans doute quand il fallut retirer l’eau des poumons de Skull.

“C’est une pneumonie, c’est une chance qu’il soit toujours en vie aux vues de la gravité de son état, nous avons également constaté plusieurs blessures sur son corps, auriez-vous une explication ?”

Renato fusilla le médecin qui lui faisait comprendre que si Skull était dans cet état c’était de sa faute, “Skull est un cascadeur professionnel très demandé les blessures font parties des risques du métier, quant à sa maladie on n'a rien vu, il s’est tenu loin de nous.”

Le médecin palissait au regard mais se ressaisi pour le bien du patient tout en priant pour que sa dernière heure n’arrive pas tout de suite, “ On a vidé ses poumons mais sa fièvre et la toux reste importante, nous allons le garder le temps nécessaire, êtes-vous un membre de sa famille ?” Un hochement de tête pour seule réponse, “Dans ce cas je vais vous laisser faire les papiers d’admission, une infirmière va venir vous apporter ce qu’il faut et vous conduire à la réception, nous allons le déplacer dans sa chambre.”

Une fois la paperasse terminée et ayant fait la demande que Skull soit mis dans une chambre seule qui assure un maximum d’intimité après tout il est une star et Reborn un tueur à gage si on les surprenait ils auraient de gros ennuis, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, puis s’installa dans le fauteuil et écrivit une lettre à leur ”patron” pour annoncer qu’ils renonçaient à la mission avant de veiller sur le plus jeune.  
C’est au milieu de la nuit que le tueur (il avait refusé de quitter le chevet de Skull, à part pour aller récupérer des affaires) fut réveillé par des cris et des gémissements.

“Non... Arrêter...Aaahhhh.... Non...J’ai mal” Skull s’agita de plus en plus, tourmenter par le cauchemar, Reborn se leva et s’approcha du lit pour tenter de le réveiller ”Skull réveille-toi, aller gamin c’est juste un cauchemar “ou pas”pensa-t-il, » tu es en sécurité”. Il finit par lui mettre une gifle pour le réveiller ce qui fonctionna en partie, le nuage ne semblait pas se rendre compte où il se trouvait encore prit dans ses souvenirs douloureux et commença à hyperventiler.

Il s’assit sur le lit et mit la tête du petit cascadeur contre son cœur et fit des cercles sur le dos pour l’apaiser en respirant fort pour l’aider, “ respire Skull... inspire, expire... voilà continue, tu te débrouilles bien”, il continua jusqu’a ce que le garçon se calme, quand la respiration fut redevenue normal il continua dans l’espoir de continuer à l’apaiser et l’aider à s’endormir. 

Il commença à chanter cette berceuse qu’il avait souvent entendu lui-même quand il était enfant.

Brilla brilla una stellina  
Su nel cielo piccolina,  
Brilla brilla sopra noi  
Mi domando di chi sei,  
Brilla brilla la stellina  
Ora tu sei più vicina.

Brilla brilla una stellina  
Su nel cielo piccolina,  
Brilla brilla sopra noi  
Mi domando di chi sei,  
Brilla brilla la stellina  
Ora tu sei più vicina.

Brilla brilla una stellina  
Su nel cielo piccolina,  
Brilla brilla sopra noi  
Mi domando di chi sei,  
Brilla brilla la stellina  
Ora tu sei più vicina.

Il la chanta ce qui sembla des heures avant que la fièvre et l’épuisement ne finissent par avoir raison de l’enfant, il resta cependant avec lui dans le lit et se permit un repos mérité avant la prochaine crise, mais juste avant qu’il ne s’endorme une infirmière passa contrôler l’état du patient, une fois cela fait il s’endormit à son tour.

Les jours suivant furent similaires aux premiers jours, bien qu’a quelque reprise il fit un arrêt cardiaque en raison de la forte fièvre qui refusait de baisser, il fallut attendre 1 semaine avant que Skull en commence à s’améliorer puis une autre semaine avant qu’il ne soit juger suffisamment bien pour rentrer chez lui, tant qu’il continuait à se reposer. Après encore 1 semaine Skull allait de nouveau bien comme si cela ne s’était jamais passer.

Retour au présent  
Les Arcobaleno étaient silencieux à la fin du récit du soleil et comprenaient mieux pourquoi il surveillait d’aussi près la santé du plus jeune.

Lal le questionna “ Est-ce que c’est arrivé d’autre fois qu’il tombe malade sans qu’on le sache ?”

“Jamais rien d’aussi grave je m’en suis assuré mais j’ai remarqué que chaque fois qu’il tombait malade c’est quand ses flammes étaient épuisées.”

“Il est fort probable qu’il ait une santé plus fragile qu’on ne le pensait au début et que se sont ses flammes qui sont actives en permanence dans son corps qui le maintienne en bonne santé en multipliant ce que son corps ne produit pas en quantité”. Verde le scientifique ne manque jamais d’étaler sa science.

“Donc il faut le surveiller de près ?”

“oui.”

“Je vais rester avec lui cette nuit, sr ce buonna notte.” et le tueur partit rejoindre leur petit nuage et veiller sur lui comme la mère poule qu’il est même s’il prétend le contraire.


	14. Enfant

P.O.V Reborn  
Une clé tourne sans bruit, un coffre s’ouvre en silence (Ah non pas le bon script on reprend). Il crocheta la serrure de la porte d’entrée et entra pour voir du désordre, il étendit ses flammes pour sentir s’il y avait quelqu’un dans la maison, mais non elle est bien vide mais saturée des flammes de Leursnuages, Son nuage prouvant que cette maison était la sienne.

Ils le cherchaient depuis des années, ils pensaient avoir réussis à se faire quelque peu pardonner puisque leur bébé avait accepté de revenir vers eux mais pourtant après cette fête pour retrouver leur corps presque adulte il avait de nouveau disparu sans laisser de trace. Il avait réussit jusqu'à présent a bien cacher sa présence à leurs yeux (un exploit puisqu’ils sont les meilleurs). Il posa sa valise dans le salon et entreprit de visiter la demeure et essayer de comprendre pourquoi diable son Lackey se faisait passer pour une femme.

Il y avait beaucoup de jouet dans le salon et le jardin d’hiver, Skull était-il baby-sitter ? La cuisine était de taille assez grande pour 3 adultes avec des placards bien fournis ainsi que des ingrédients étranges et beaucoup de différents types d’herbes, Fon saurait les reconnaître d’avantage que lui. A l’étage il trouva ce qui était la chambre de Skull avec beaucoup de violet de plan de moto, la porte en face était la salle de bain et de l’autre côté du couloir se trouvait une seconde chambre vide cette fois « surement une chambre d’amis » et en face une chambre d’enfant avec divers jouets et décorée aux couleurs de l’arc-en-ciel.  
« Skull aurait un enfant ? Qui est la mère ? Il va devoir répondre à beaucoup de question »

Une fois satisfait de son exploration, il redescendit au salon et s’allongea pour faire une petite sieste en attendant le retour des occupants de la maison, le vol jusqu’à Los Angeles avait été long après tout.

Ce n’est que 2h plus tard que les résidents arrivèrent, le soleil passa du canapé au fauteuil pour avoir une bonne vue de l’entrée.

P.O.V Skull

Dès qu’elle franchit le seuil de la maison, elle sentit une autre présence mais les flammes saturant l’entrée lui dit qui était son non-invité surprise et se dirigea calmement vers le salon.

« Chaos, Skull. »  
« Sempai »  
« Maman qui est-ce ? »  
« Une vielle connaissance, sois gentil et va jouer dans le jardin avec Oodaku pendant que maman discute, je vais te préparer ton goûter, d’accord »  
« Da »  
« Tu as beaucoup d’explication à faire » Le regard sombre que lui jetait le tueur promettait de la douleur s’il n’était pas satisfait des explications. Ils passèrent dans la cuisine où la jeune femme prépara le goûter du garçon et un espresso pour le soleil, ils passèrent les minutes suivantes dans le silence, avant qu’ils n’apportent le repas de l’enfant qui jouait avec la pieuvre pas si géante, puis s’installèrent sur des chaises pour observer l’enfant jouer avec la pieuvre et Léon qui avait décidé de se joindre à eux et laissa son Maître.   
« Par où commencer ? »  
« Le début serait bien »  
« Pour quelqu’un qui se dit un gentleman et qui voit tout au point qu’on te dit capable de lire dans les esprits, tu as été plutôt aveugle pour ne pas voir que j’étais une femme », Le regard ahuris qu’elle reçu la remplit de fierté, il était difficile de lui faire tomber son visage de poker. « Je sais que je ne suis pas la femme la plus féminine qui soit mais malgré tout je pensais que vous l’auriez vu », la douleur fut cette fois visible dans le regard du hitman.  
« Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Tu avais accepté de revenir pour qu’on puisse se faire pardonner en prenant soin de toi, on t’a dit qu’on ne t’empêchera pas de retourner à tes cascades, et qui est le père de cet enfant » bien qu’il est posé la question, il avait peur de la réponse, la peur ne lui était pourtant pas familier mais cette fois elle lui tordait l’estomac.  
« Je ne sais toujours pas si vous étiez sincère ou si vous m’avait dit ces mots pour me mettre en cage, alors j’ai préféré partir, quand à qui est cet enfant tu es un homme assez intelligent pour le deviner, je ne suis pas le genre à dormir avec n’importe qui et n’importe quand, je ne suis pas une femme de joie. Je t’ai dans un premier temps admiré puis lentement mais surement je suis tombée amoureuse mais je savais que je ne pourrais jamais t’avoir alors le soir de la fête j’ai profité que tu avais beaucoup bu en t’offrant un verre avec un petit ajout de ma part pour qu’on passe le nuit ensemble puis j’ai utilisé un autre de mes tours pour m’assurer que tu dormirais profondément me laissant le temps de partir », ce sourire narquois et arrogant était de retour sur le visage de Skull.

P.O.V Reborn

Quand je compris que celle que je croyais être un homme faible et pathétique était en réalité une femme,je sentis un dégout de moi-même pour l’avoir traitée ainsi, elle est forte pour avoir tout enduré pendant toutes ces années, une femme si merveilleuse dont je suis tombé sous son charme. La vie de famille ne m’avait jamais intéressé, je suis orphelin je n’ai jamais connu l’amour d’une famille aimante, j’ai grandit dans les rues puis j’ai appris à tuer d’abord pour survivre puis je suis devenus un tueur à gage, avoir une compagne dans ces conditions était inenvisageable mais quand je regarde ce petit garçon je ne peux pas le nier c’est le mien, des cheveux noir bien qu’avec des reflets violet, ce regard perçant, à un si jeune âge ? Et ces pattes qui deviendront des rouflaquettes, il semble avoir hérité de nos flammes à tous les deux.

Je me levais puis m’agenouillais devant celle qui faisait battre mon cœur depuis longtemps, « Je sais que j’ai beaucoup à me faire pardonner et quelque part je sais que ce traitement n’étais pas uniquement pour te rendre plus forte mais aussi parce que je ne pouvais pas accepter mes sentiments envers toi car je pensais que tu étais un homme et tu étais si jeune, la vie de famille n’a jamais été compatible avec moi… Du moins jusqu'à présent mais maintenant j’aimerai connaitre cette vie avec toi et notre fils si tu es prête à me donner une chance. 

J’étais sincère quand je t’ai dit que je te laisserai mener la vie que tu souhaites, tenter d’enchainer un nuage est signe de danger même moi je ne suis pas assez fou pour le risquer, je ne demande qu’avoir une chance de montrer que je peux être un bon amant et un bon père ».

P.O.V général

Skull observa Reborn pendant un moment, cherchant tout signe de mensonge, avec lui c’est tout à fait possible mais n’en trouva pas. Son regard se dirigea ensuite vers son fils et se demanda ce qui était le mieux pour lui avant de prendre sa décision, «si tu arrives à te faire accepter et aimer de ton fils alors je reviendrais, je pourrais accepter de continuer ma vie avec la mafia mais pour autant je ne renonce pas à mes cascades, montre moi ta sincérité. »  
Un petit rire sortit du tueur et devant le froncement de sourcil il s’expliqua « Je suis soulagé que certaine chose ne change pas, et aussi que tu acceptes de me donner une chance sinon cela aurait été compliqué, Tsuna m’a interdit de remettre les pieds en Italie sans toi »  
« Comme s’il pouvait vraiment t’en empêcher »  
« Je l’ai bien éduqué « J’ai une chambre d’amis mais ça tu le sais déjà, si tu dois rester ici tu devras aider…. Tu devrais aller te présenter. »  
Et le soleil se dirigea vers l’enfant qui le regardait, d’une démarche mal assuré mais déterminer. Le soleil se mit à hauteur de l’enfant et tendit une main :  
« Chaos, je m’appel Reborn… Et je suis ton papa »  
« Cherep »   
« Je peux jouer avec toi ? »  
Et l’enfant lui tendit une voiture et commença une partie de course sur tapis, Skull les observa avec un doux sourire pensant que cette fois une famille était née.  
Une nouvelle histoire allait commencer.


	15. Rally

Reborn se demandait encore maintenant comment il s’était retrouvé dans cette position. Dans une voiture taillée pour les courses dans une jungle au beau milieu de nulle part en tant que copilote de Skull.

Retour en arrière

« J’ai l’intention de participer à la course prévue en Amazonie l’année prochaine, je vais être occupé avec les préparatifs pendant un moment. »   
A cette déclaration les Arcobaleno relevèrent la tête de leurs assiettes pour regarder leur plus jeune membre qui avait un visage sérieux et déterminé, ils s’observèrent un moment avant que leur chef ne prenne la parole.

« En quoi consiste cette course ? Pourquoi soudainement ? Ne voulais-tu pas reprendre les cascades ? »

« Ca fait un moment que j’y pense et j’ai toujours voulu essayer, Il partira de Paris traversera le Brésil pour remonter jusqu’au Mexique en passant par l’Espagne et le Portugal, c’est une courses qui dure sur quelque mois, et oui je reprends les cascades mais c’est un défi que je me suis lancé il y a longtemps mais que je n’ai pas pu réaliser. Maintenant que je peux, je veux le faire. Je vais devoir m’occuper de préparer la voiture pour qu’elle s’adapte à tous les terrains, ma formation physique et la recherche de mon copilote également. »

Après cette déclaration le dîner repris son cours même si l’Arcobaleno ressentais une inquiétude. Une fois le dîner terminé, le nuage parti dans sa chambre commencer les préparatifs de son défi, pendant que le reste de l’Arcobaleno discutait dans le salon.

« Il est trop jeune pour participer à une telle aventure. » Lal exprimait son mécontentement de ce projet.

« Techniquement il n’est plus aussi jeune que son apparence le dit, ce serai une expérience intéressante à étudier, voir quel sont ses capacité et ses limites. »  
Fon la mère poule du groupe plissa légèrement les yeux ce qui exprimait son inquiétude pour le jeune garçon, « nous ne pouvons pas non plus laisser n’importe qui être avec lui , qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver, Skull est sujet aux accidents et si un civil découvre ses flammes se serait une catastrophe .»  
La discussion se poursuivit entre la volonté de l’encourager et l’enfermer dans une pièce enveloppé de bulle quand leur chef prit la parole, « Je vais l’accompagner », Les autres le regardèrent comme s’il disait qu’il arrêtait de tuer pour devenir fleuriste, imperturbable le soleil continua « Dame-Tsuna me casse les pieds pour que je prenne des vacances, en accompagnant Skull je suis en vacance et je le surveille. » Une fois d’accord là-dessus tous se mirent d’accord pour les aider du mieux qu’ils pouvaient pour les préparatifs.

Retour au présent

Reborn décida qu’il aurait mieux fait de se taire ce jour-la ou encore de se casser une jambe le jour du départ. Il ne sait pas ce qui est le pire un Skull parlant tout le temps de tout et de rien ou un Skull silencieux ne parlant que pour demander des infos sur la route, la météo ou donner des consignes au tueur.

Un appel satellite interrompis sont monologue intérieur, il accepta l’appel et Tsuna apparu sur le visio (merci Verde et les Vongola pour toutes les inventions pratiques de la voiture). « Chaos, Dame-Tsuna »

« Reborn, Skull, comment est le temps au Brésil ? »

« Humide, mais ce n’est pas pour cela que tu appelles » plus une déclaration qu’une question.

« En effet j’aimerai que vous fassiez un détour pour vous occuper d’une cible il n’est pas loin de votre position. »

« On s’en occupe » le tueur tourna son regard vers le nuage qui n’avait dit mot mais fronçait les sourcils.

« Il va bientôt pleuvoir on va devoir s’arrêter un moment envoie les coordonnées »

Skull conduisit vers leur destination en appuyant encore plus sur la pédale, le pauvre Reborn était balloté dans tout les sens et ne pouvait que serrer les dents. C’est 1h plus tard qu’ils arrivèrent à destination, Skull amena la voiture vers ce qui semblait être un garage, il s’y engouffra et gara la voiture.

« Tu restes ici, je vais m’occuper de la cible, si il n’y a personne dans le garage ce n’est pas dit qu’ils ne soient pas nombreux dans la maison. » 

Et le tueur partit vérifier la maison et s’occuper de la cible pendant que le nuage s’occupait de siphonner les réservoirs des voitures pour remplir la siennes, il entendit les coups de feu venant de l’arme du soleil mais pas des potentiel garde, « Sempai dois s’ennuyer, il n’y aucune résistance. »

Une fois le plein fait Skull signala leur position(en modifiant légèrement les coordonnées) et rassura les secours en disant qu’ils avaient trouvé un abri le temps que la tempête passe, puis il partit rejoindre l’homme plus âgé avec le nécessaire à espresso (il était pas suicidaire non plus ou plutôt pas trop),il le retrouva dans la cuisine avec l’ordinateur de leur hôte et commença à préparer un vrai repas.

« La sale de bain se situe en haut à gauche, il ya un peu de temps avant que le repas soit prêt, tu as le temps. »

« J’ai fait le plein de la voiture et signaler que nous étions en sécurité à l’abri de la tempête, j’y vais » Et le nuage partit récupéré des affaires propre dans la voiture avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Pendant que Skull se prélassait dans un bon bain chaud, Reborn discuta avec les autres Arcobaleno. 

« Alors pas trop de migraine à supporter le bavardage du Lackey ? Kora »

« Plus comme le mal de mer ave sa conduite et son bavardage ? Il ne parle pas, juste le nécessaire sur les conditions de conduite. Il a jamais été aussi silencieux ni sérieux, il doit vraiment vouloir la victoire. »

« Hein ???!!! »

« Skull silencieux ? Une première »

« Une expérience à tester »

« Il va bien au moins ? »

« Il l’est, je m’en assure. Je découvre un autre Skull, cette course était tout ce dont il avait besoin. »

« Et la cible ? Je ne parle pas gratuitement. »

« Un jeu d’enfant, à peine 10 gardes il n’a rien vu venir, Verde ou en est le téléchargement des données ? »

« 80%, de ce que je vois nous obtenons plus que ce que nous espérions, un imbécile en effet. »

« Bien je vous recontacterai au besoin, sauf si vous pouvez nous prévenir pour la météo. »  
Une fois le téléchargement terminé, il coupa la communication et mit la table.

« Les autres ? »

« Ils vont bien et le repas est prêt »

Ils mangèrent tranquillement et parlèrent du reste de la course, de l’état de la voiture, des réparationsà faire avant de repartir. Ils débarrassèrent et nettoyèrent leur passage.  
« Merci pour le repas, je vais dormir un peu avant de me lancer dans les réparations, tu pourras prendre un vrai repos Sempai pendant ce temps, bonne nuit » 

« Bonne nuit Skull » Et le nuage parti s’écraser sur un canapé, le soleil soupira d’exaspération avant de se diriger vers le petit nuage et de le prendre dans ses bras pour le mener vers une chambre pour un VRAI repos, des deux il était le plus épuiser, une fois l’adolescent au lit, le tueur se dirigea vers le garage et commença à faire quelques petites réparations qui étaient à sa portée, avant de prendre lui-même un bain et une nuit de repos mérité.

Quand le soleil se leva après un bon repos, il trouva le petit-déjeuner prêt mais pas de nuage alors il prit sa tasse d’espresso et parti en direction du garage ou il savait trouver le garçon, et en effet il était là, travaillant sur la voiture.  
« Chaos »

« Bonjour Sempai, j’ai bientôt fini les réparations on va pouvoir repartir, et merci de les avoir commencé. » 

« N’oublie pas de manger avant de partir » et il reparti en direction de la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuner.

Quand tout fut prêt ils se remirent en route dans la course direction le Mexique. Avec beaucoup de malédiction, de menace et peur bleue, mais ça personne ne le saura jamais.


End file.
